The World of the Undead
by Marcus Maximus
Summary: Tah Tah Tah....we aren't done with the story yet! Come see the amazing Epilogue! R an R!
1. Prologue

World of the Undead

Prologue

_Knowone ever goes to the graveyard...unless their burrying someone special to them or close to them. Damp the gravekeeper died a long time ago, but no one ever showed any pity. Now back to the graveyard. Poes roam it, poes are spirits of the undead that don't go to the sacred realm. Sometimes they wander the feilds of Hyrule and on some rare case's they haunt certain house holds in Kakariko. One thing I don't want to see anymore...are redeads, why am I telling you this? It's because I had such a crazy adventure in the underworld, where demons and monsters frolock. By the way my name is Link, formally known as The Hero Of Time. But for now just call me Link._

_Now...my story began when I was riding my chesnut mare Epona, through Kakariko village headed for the village Inn...Things got interesting then._

I had traveled all over Hyrule for no particular reason. I am a wanderer that seeks adventure and romance and all that stuff. Ever since my adventures in the alternate timeline I always wanted to travel and fight evil...geuss it became sort of a habit. I mean give me a break I basically went through hell and back just to save the beautiful Zelda, all that and she doesn't even remember it...well at least I think she doesn't.

The Inn was old and rugged and the sign was partically knocked off. Makes me wonder what 'kinda people work here. Slowly I walked in with my cloak over my head and weapons and sat at the bar. There wasn't anything unusual here...just the barkeeper and his attendance(and a few drunk men)." Hey I'll have a pint of Lon Lon milk." I asked the bar tender and slapped down ten ruppees." Comin right up!" He responded and headed for the back. I sighed and noticed the drunk men looking at me with death glares but I shook it off.

Suddenly one of the men stood up and walked toward me. I readied myself for a possible fight when the man stopped and sat beside me as I recieved my milk. Slowly I took a sip and placed it back on the counter." Hey you mind takin that hood off buddy?" The man said with a cracked up but very faint voice. I nodded and continued drinking my milk...who was this guy anyway?

" Persistant huh..." He pulled somethin from his pocket but I couldn't see it. As soon as he began to strike me with whatever it was I turned and powerfully clothes lined him. He flipped over my arm and fell across the counter, knocking my milk over, I gave a small grunt and noticed the rest of the men coming to suround me.

" Ok guys cool it," I said," I don't want any trouble." They laughed and broke a bottle on the table next to them." Ok I could use a small fight..." I said noticing the bartender hiding behind the counter. The first man charged at me with the broken bottle and tried to hit my head, I dodged and chopped him across the back of the neck. I turned just in time to notice the second man coming with a knife, I quickly heel kicked him and moved to the last guy.

He didn't look to skinny...but there was somethin about his eyes that got me...somethin didn't go right...I pulled my hood off and smoothed my hair back, I sure wish I had my hat." Ok what do you fools want, I am but an innocent man from the street, why do you attack me?" " I want that sword that your hiding under your cloak..." He noticed the master sword...but how...I backed off and regrouped," How do you know of this sword?" I asked with curiousity.

He just laughed, what the hell is so funny?" I wouldn't dare mess with the Hero Of Time. My name is Ajax." What is this guy a monk? He wore really weird clothes, it looked like a long grey robe with dark coverings. He wore sandles that reached the calfs of his legs and his hair was jet black." And what do you want with me Ajax?"

Ajax just stood there." Want your help in getting something back..." "And what is it that you want me to get? And whats your offer?" I said smirking. Ajax pulled out a book from under his robe and set it on a table as his guys got up from where I knocked them out and sat down. He urged me closer and to my dismay I sat down with him." This book is the book of the dead, and theres ancient artifacts that linger in the world of the dead...Well a certain demon stole my...staff, and it is also legendary. He lurks in the underworld and gaurds the gates of hell."

What the...wait a second he wants me to go to hell?" So what your basically tellin me is to go to hell and get this artifact...no big deal. Give me two days to get ready." Ajax nodded," meet me in Kakariko graveyard on the second night. That night just so happens to be a full moon." Ok this guy was freakin me out. I nodded and left the Inn.

So there you have it...I start my crazy adventure in the fires of hell...I don't know what waits for me...but I sure as hell ain't goin down there alone...who'd go with me down there? Well I'll soon think of it.

_**SO?How was it! I like writin these better in Links POV haha please RR so I can post somemore! Oh yeah I forgot I don't own Zelda or it's characters.**_


	2. Chapter One

The World Of the Undead

Chapter One: The First Day

Well it's not like I really had anything to do in these next two days but find someone that'll go with me to hell...I mean what can I say? Just go up to someone and ask them" Hey do you wanna go to hell with me and retreive a staff?"

I was on my way to Lon Lon Ranch where I worked for the last two years before I set out on my own, I'm fifteen and a half by the way, and I never really knew what my birthday was, I just counted new years as my birthday. Pretty pathetic huh...

Malon was a beauty beyond comparison, almost as beautiful as Zelda. I spent as much time as I could with her, before I started out on my own. I told her stories of my adventures as The Hero Of Time. As far as I know, she's the only one that beleives me. Not like I really want to be famous but it's good to get stuff off of your mind.

As I walked into Lon Lon Ranch, chickens roamed the walk ways and horses ran around the track. This Ranch was famous for raising horses, just like Epona...just not as fast.

Malon stood in the center of the ranch as she always did, singing her toon that her mother used to sing. I slowly pulled out my wooden ocarina and began to play along with her notes. I could tell this sort of suprised her because of how she jumped when I started playing. She slowly turned and showed her purple eyes gleaming in the sunlight...Hey it's not like I like her like that now, their just beautiful. She spoke to me in the most femine voice alive,"Oh hey Link, how are you today?" I started to tell her about goin to hell and about that man that wanted me to go get his staff. But I couldn't for some reason...maybe I can explain it in a different way.

" Well I got side tracked when I went to Kakariko, these men attacked me and then, it happend." I sighed when I finished and she asked," What happend?" " Well I got a job to go to the underworld and retrieve a staff. I don't really know what the reward is but I'm sure it's enough to keep me goin for a while."

I just stood there looking into her eyes as she listened blankly."Link why don't you come back to the ranch? I do get kind of lonely without you." I looked at her again, for some reason I just couldn't get those eyes out of my mind."Nah I'd be to much trouble." I chuckled.

" I have another day before I go and I'm searching for someone to go with me down there...I mean I'm not scared or anything but I just think I need some help yah know?" I sat down at this and so did Malon." Did you ever try going back to see the princess? I'm sure she'd probably remember." I shook my head." No...I could try...I do have the ocarina of time. But what if thats not proof enough? And how am I suppose to get in there?" " Good point." She giggled." Link I'm sure you'll find someone to go with you, I bet their probably right under your nose and you don't even know it."

She laid her head on me, ok now I'm startin to blush." Uh...yeah um ok..." I sighed. She's asleep...how does she do that?

Later on I set out again and said my good byes to Malon. I had a feeling I knew the one that would go with me to the Underworld. And I might just know where to find him. I trotted down the feild with Epona towards the Lost Woods where I would find the one. When I got back from my adventures in Termina, I met him in Hyrule castletown. HE just so happens to beleive me to, about me being The Hero Of Time...I mean is it a big deal or what?

At the edge of the woods I jumped off of Epona nd let her run back into the feild, occasionally I let her do that because she's a loyal horse and I can always call her back with my ocarina. I walked into the secret path of the woods, the long dark log path the leads you straight through to Kokiri Village. Now if your wondering my so called companion isn't a Kokiri, he's more like a half blood brother to me because of what we went through together. But he stayed here in the village while I went back to the Ranch, The Great Deku Tree didn't mind.

I slowly entered the village, greeting my old friends the Kokiri children as I went by. Walking straight through the village I noticed someone in the training grounds. It just happend to be him, Kaiten.

He was about my height and my age, and equal to me in the way of the sword. Not that I use it that much, only when I need it. He stood there slicing away at growing branchs, even scaring the trainer that was up there." Well well Kaiten see you haven't missed a day in training your skills." " Oh come off it Link I could beat you anyday." He responded and kept chopping.

" You want a chance to earn a big reward?" I asked with amusment. He just stood there looking at me dumbstruck." What kind of reward?" " I have no clue but it's big I can tell you that much." He started rubbing his chin as if thinking." Ok you got me what do you want?" I told him about the underworld and about the man that invited me. I told him about when and where we were suppose to meet him.

It was night time and I was still in the forest, I never did stay in one place at a time, I was always moving around, migrating. I remembered Saria, how she would play with em everyday from the moment I was brought to the forest. I wondered if she was still at the sacred forest meadow where she always was when she was away. She was the only Kokiri that could leave the forest without turning mortal. As I thought about that I slowly drifted off to sleep in the cool forest night, and the wolfos could be heard in the distance, signaling it was night time.


	3. Chapter Two

The World Of The Undead

Chapter Two: The Opening

Ok so now what? I have nothin to do today but wait. Well I got a whole day ahead of me so I should relax. Kaiten and I were on our way to Kakariko the next morning, he seemed ditermined to get a reward. I geuss he's never really earned a big one...then again neither did I.

The sun was rising slowly in the sky, and the chicken crowed, signalizing morning...I always hated that chicken, cause it always woke me up. One time I set out to find it and shoot it with my arrow but I never could.

Soon we reached Kakariko, village of blacksmiths." Where and when do we meet this Ajax?" Asked Kaiten. I sighed in reply," In the graveyard at midnight, according to Ajax, thats when the portal opens to the underworld." Kaiten nodded. It was then that I relized...how were we going to get back? I stopped thinking on it to keep the time going by to quickly. And for some reason I started thinking about what Malon said, that whoever I was looking for would be right under my nose, hope she didn't mean what I thought.

As we walked through the gates a woman screamed loudly causing us to jump,"You hear that?" Asked Kaiten, he nodded. We quickly ran to the source of the scream and found the a man was trieing to...I don't know what to say...seduce her?" Hey let her go!" I yelled out loud at the man. And it was at that moment I saw what I was dealing with. He was a giant from the western lands, his muscles bulged and he wore nothing but a tunic that covered his bottom half. His face was scarred and he barely had any teeth. But what scared me the most was the war axe he carryed on his back. This guys like a human Iron Knuckle!

He looked at me and Kaiten," And who are you suppose to be, a Hyrule patrol? How dare they mess with me..." I frowned, who does this guy think he is?" No matter, I shall destroy all that stand in my way. And this woman will come with me." He snapped his fingers," Boys come get her." He handed the woman to the three men that weren't as big as he was but big anyway.

I looked at her face more closely under her dark red hair," MALON!" I shouted. The giant stood in front of me," Oh so you know this girl? Well to bad she's mine" I unsheathed my sword." Hey Kaiten, I got this big bastard, you save Malon." Kaiten cracked his fingers," My pleasure." Hey you mind if we kill em?" Like I cared," Go ahead, their just good for nothin giants. And they got Malon."

" My pleasure..." He quickly grabbed his bow from his back and loaded it with an arrow. He shot it so fast my hair moved. As the arrow soared threw the air I attacked the giant. He dodged and turned back to look where the arrow hit. It had hit the man holding Malon captive. I then struck again with my right fist, punching him dead in the chest.

" Hah your no match for a giant!" He said, beginning to get irritated. He pulled out his battle axe and began swinging it with powerful strokes. I unsheathed the master sword and blocked one of his attacks. We stood there in a dead lock but I could tell he had the upper hand easilly. He pushed me back and hit me in my jaw with the other end of his axe.

Meanwhile Kaiten had two more giants to kill," Come on!" He roared and pulled out his two scimitars. Malon slowly moved out of the way behind a barrel, dumbstruck at the battle." I...Hate...Giants!" I said blocking even more powerful swings. Now I was starting to get irritated, I quickly dodged a powerful down stroke from his axe and moved to the side, cutting his chest as I moved. While I had him pinned I quickly stabbed him in the back, finishing him." GAHH!" He yelled as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. A small crowd started to form around our little battle.

Kaiten wasn't having any trouble at all, He dodged with speed and parryed every attack. Then on the last shot of his axe he spin kicked the creature in the nose, causing it to bleed.He then finally fell out cold. Kaiten sighed," Phew we made good work of them!"But he silence after he took a glance at the where the sun was." Dam it's getting closer to the time..."

I sheathed my sword and looked at Malon," Hey it's safe to come out now..." She lookedlike she'dseen a ghost...just what did this guy do to her anyway? I then saw the small cut around her eye." I came to sell some supplysfor the ranch, but those men started following me as soon as I left." She choked back a sob, I hugged her tighter and looked at her,"Ah your alright now the guys are imobolized and the Kakariko gaurd is taking care of them..." I then noticed howclose our faces were and backed off quickly catching my breath.Kaiten laughed.

What is goin on with her! She almost kissed me!" Link whats wrong?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I was sweating to the bone and she was just going to ask whats wrong?" Hey Link check out the sun." I looked at it as Kaiten said.

" Hey it is getting late...Malon you should finish what you were doing here and head home k?" She nodded." When will you be back?" I tried to answer that question but I couldn't," ...sometime ok, I really don't know."

" Oh and don't forget this!" She added running to the cart she used to get around. Kaiten and I followed her, I wondered what it was that she wanted to give me. She then emerged from the cart with a black long bow and...silver arrows?" Malon!" I yelled." When did you make these?"

" Yesterday! Use them with pride!" The bow was about four feet long, jet black with ancient hylian spells on the side. It glimmered in the sunlight as if brand new...well it is brand new but yeah." Well we'll be off to the graveyard now! Hurry home so I won't have to worry!" Kaiten laughed again, thats all he seemed to do was laugh. Malon was on her way back to the ranch now and we headed on to the graveyard.

Like I said, demons roamed the graveyards, spirits and spectors. Occasionally you'll find a redead every now and then, their spirits still humming inside their chests with a blue glow. The thing that gets me is their eyes, somehow they can put so much fear into you that you can hardly move. These spirits are different, it only happens when their souls have the ability to fight back death, theres something they want out out of this world but their dieing to find out.

Night fell upon the land and a small storm began to form, lightning and rain wizzing across the sky. The moon began to rise and the wandering spirits hovered over their grave sites as if saying," You are not welcome here." Kaiten and I walked along the dirt path until we reached the ancient royal tome stones of Zeldas parents. Lightning struck again as we stood there by the grave in the rain, not like we cared or anything, we've been in the rain countless times.

Kaiten broke the silence," When is this guy comin? We been waitin for an hour already." I looked at him, I was getting bored as well." I think he's suppose to be here at midnight. And from the look of where the moon is I'd say it's almost time..." As soon as I said this a green light shined from the moon and from behind us came a man in white and dark coverings and sandals. It was none other than Ajax the monk.

" What took you so damn long," Kaiten protested. Ajax smiled at the remark and looked directly at me." It is time to enter the dark world, I must tell you that it is the destruction of Hyrule from this point. It is like the shadow of the world where opposite attractions occur. The foul demon that stole my staff is legendary, known as Dracula, the Vampire king." I tilted my head." You'll see soon enough my friend but it is time to to go or the moon will close up." " Right" I answered and took a glance at Kaiten. But it must'v been my imagination but I heard a small sqeul in the distance, but I shook it off.

Kaiten walked in first, being engulfed in blue light that slowly desolved him into the green of the moon. I did the same turning back to look at Ajax's waving hand. A white light flashed and everything went blury. Next thing I knew I was laying on the groudn in front of Kaiten who was turned the opposite direction." We're here..." I whispered. Kaiten nodded." Well I geuss we better be on my way."

I wuyickly took in my surroundings. It's like a place I'v never seen before, there were no trees and the feild was large and dark bloody red. In the distance I could see a volcano, unlike Death Mountain it looked like it was always erupting. I could see flieing demons around the tip, and I noticed that if they were there then in the long vast feild was more.

I began walking when I heard somethin behind me." Link you hear that?" " Yeah..." I pulled out my sword and readyed myself for what could be behind that rock...the sound came closer and closer until I large purple eyed head popped out. The shock threw me back a little but when I relized what it was I started to regret even coming." OH GODDESSES MALON!" I yelled." What in Dins name are you doing here!" Kaiten looked just as shocked as I was. My eyes about bulged out of my head. Malon just smiled sarcasticly. It was then that I noticed the bow on her back and the quiver full of arrows. SHe wore her regular farm attire that wasn't too different all though she wore under garments for running.

" I was just following you for a second...to see where you were going but I slipped off of a small slope on the hill and fell into the light coming from the moon." I refreshed myself. That would explain the sharp squeel I heard when stepping into the moonlight." Well your here now, why not take you..." Kaiten said, catching a death glare from me." But Kaiten! You know we can't even protect ourselves, let alone anyone else." He laughed." YOU can hardly protect yourself. If you don't wanna take the job I will." I sighed." Ok I'll do it, but it's only for Malon." " Of course." He smirked.

We continued down the long pathway away from the completly erupting mountain and came across a small creek full of water...but I had a feeling it wasn't ordinary water." You think we can drink this?" Asked Malon, obsurving it." WAIT Malon don't touch it!" I pulled her back quickly. Kaiten picked up a small rock and threw it into the small lake, as it hit the water it slowly desolved into nothing, shocking the three of us."I geuss we cannot cross..." Kaitenexplained. I looked around the lake and caught an eye on what looked like a steel boat around the shores." Hey look over there!" I pointed to the boat, noticing a small shack beside it. The shack wasn't too big, it looked liek it could only hold one person. It sat just a couple of feet from the acid lake water and the boat, and went about ten feet high.

" Maybe we should check the shack out over there, I'll do that while you two go get the boat ready." I said, moving toward the shack. Kaiten and Malon looked at each other and nodded, heading off to the boat.

The skys were forever changing in this world, there was no sun to be seen. But the air was intensly heavy with smoke from the volcanos and small fumes from the lake. I entered the shack, slowly opening the door. I turned back to look at Malon getting into the boat while Kaiten pushed it into the water. But...when I turned back around into the shack, a dead being stood there moaning for flesh by a small bed. My eyes shot open until it slowly turned it's head and looked at me with those purple eyes, it's skin decaying and it's lips being as ragged as an old wet peice of leather. This...was a redead...a zombie of sorts that has very unsusual powers. I fear these th most because of their power over your mind.

I stood there paralized and shaking with fear as the dead thing slowly walked to toward me, with dead skin falling off of it's foot as it walked. I tried to move but I was so scared that I was petrified, my legs were turning to stone and my eyes were bulging out of my head right about now. But still slowly the creature made it's way towards me, grabbing my now cold arm. Suddenly, a blade was stuck through the creatures head and then the next thing I saw was the creature being sliced in half, before I blacked out of conscousness.

**Sorry for the hold up, I been up in school all week long, and I have a reveiw! All thanks to Dreamweaver!**


	4. Chapter Three

The World Of the Undead

Chapter Three: Cursed Soldiers

I awoke with a start, knowing that I didn't go to sleep on purpose. I took in my surroundings to make sure I wasn't dead, sure enough I thought I was because of the steel boat I was riding in. But then I spotted Malon on the other side of me and Kaiten with a pedal, rowing the boat." Lets see..." I shispered, trying to remember what happend." I walked into that hut...then I saw the redead...everything blacked out..."

Well who wouldn't be startled after fainting. I haven't fainted for a while and last time I had to wake right back up and began fighting. But this time was different, that redead was more powerful than I thought, it really jammed all the energy I had left in me." Link are you ok? That redead got really close to you." I nodded and took in some of the water that she handed me.

I stood up and stretched out, keeping my cloak pulled over my arms. It was getting colder by the second, I could see that Malon and Kaiten was getting colder as well. The sky was turning a baby blue and the clouds were forming into what looked like rain clouds." Hey I see somethin..." Kaiten yelled back at us." Looks like an island!"I looked over the deck and noticed that this island had trees! Good to see some life, besides demons. The boat plunged onto the island and stopped, giving us the chance to jump out of the boat.

The island looked very very quiet and there was no civilization here. Slowly we walked into the forest, cautiosly not to run into any traps. I had my hand close to my sword at all times. The deeper we got into the forests the darker. I started to think we should turn back when an arrow flew past my head. I jumped with a large "gah" before noticing Malon and Kaiten weren't behind me." Kaiten?" I called." Malon?" But still I got no answer, it's like they just disappeared into nowhere. I then comed down and looked to see who shot the arrow, but little did I know that something was coming from behind me with a club. The next thing I knew, I was hit with something hard, and then everything went black.

This time, I woke up in a small cell, the bars were rusted and the bed was a total mess, rugged and not clean at all. I walked to the bars, trying to see where I was and spotted Malon in the opposite cell, sleeping tightly on the rugged bed. The I also spotted Kaiten, also out cold on his bed, not to far from Malons cell. Suddenly as if out of nowhere a large skeleton face popped up in the cell making me jump back with fright. What was with this thing? It was nothing but ragged bones and a red sword." ARR your not going anywhere mate, not for trust pasing on the forbidden island...HARR." I laughed at his accent but he shushed me with a "SILENCE" and put his hand down.

Malon woke up just a few minutes later and looked at the skeletal warrior in front my cage. Unless these things were stupid they forgot to take our weapons. I noticed Malon load an arrow and aimed. I began to stall the creature until she could hit it to knock it back from the key. She let the arrow fly and struck the beast right through the skull, causing i to collapse in blue flame. The key fell off of it's belt and four feet from where my cell was. I pulled out my bow and reached for it that way, trying to hook the key ring that was attached.

I hooked it up and pulled it towards me easilly, grabbing it with my loose hand. I looked for the lock around the cage and stuck the key in it,slightly turning it to the left. The lock opened and I emerged free, pulling the gate to the side and heading for Malons gate. Once she was free I then got Kaiten who was still out cold, and threw him on my back." Ok Malon we gotta get outta here, I know your the better than me with the bow, because you taught me how to use one. While we're escaping I need you to cover us, until Kaiten wakes up." She nodded.

Soon we were on our way to the entrance when Kaiten squirmed and opened his eyes." AH put me down..." He complained. I stopped and sat him down," Fine," I said sitting down by him as well. The lump on both of our heads were twice the size as Malons. Not like she really felt hers, I mean she's a girl after all right? Even a kind monster would take it easy on them. But if that was case then these monsters weren't monsters for very long.

"I say t\we go to these dead warriors leader and speak with him," I said breaking the silence. Malon and Kaiten looked at me like I was crazy," What the hell do you wanna go there for? Do you wanna get killed?" I nodded. I had an idea but it was going take being captured or...we could just sneak to the leaders cell or somethin. I mean it's not like I knew my way around or anything. I shrugged my cloak back and helped Malon and Kaiten up." Ok...we gotta find the thrown room, I beleive this is a castle...for some reason it looks just like Hyrule castle..."Kaiten awed," It does look like Hyrule castle...then do you think.." " Yes lets go." We ran around the hallways opening huge doors and turning corners.

" Hey I think this is it..." I muttered walking up to a large fifty foot door that seemed like no one could move it. Malon gulped. She had never seen anything like it, grant it she's never even been in a castle.Accually the only castle that I'v been in was Ganons...but that was small compared to this freakin door!

Suddenly the door opened, making a loud noise that peirced the still dirty air. The door pushed on the floor and hit the wall slightly before stopping, showing what looked like a thrown inside...I had a feeling I got to where I wanted, but I feared for Malons safety.I'm sure she could take care of herself on a regular basis but not this time anyhow...these were monsters we were dealing with.

" Ok I'll walk in first...doesn't seem like anyones here." Kaiten was right, the throne room was empy and so were the chairs. I continued to look around, something was following us the whole time...they're here I know it." Did you think you could escape my castle so easilly?" I heard a voice say. Malon jumped and ran behind me." Who are you!" I yelled out as if to nothing." Answer me!" I yelled again but was answered with my own echoes.

"Maybe their cowards," Remarked Kaiten as he pulled out his sword. I did the same and put an arm in front of Malon, protecting her from whatever it was that was coming our way...what would Zelda do in this situation? Then appeared a large skeleton in the throne room chair in front of us. I was starled at first but I could that this was no ordinary ghost or spector, it was a stalfos warrior, it looked like the leader because it was sitting in the chair. Then from both sides appeared two more stalfos warriors, swords in hand and sheilds on their backs.

"Welcome...to the city of Evil. How may I serve you?" Asked the skeletal warrior in the middle. I thought this was my chance to ask about Dracula since we had no leads what so ever." I have come to the underworld searching for a demon known as Dracula. Do you know the location in which I can locate this creature?" The leader rubbed his chin, clucking his bones together in the process.

" Dracula is legendary here and does not exist among the living, but he also doesn't exist among the dead...I do not have what you seek here...Who do you think you are coming to my island of cursed men and storming my castle?" The leader yelled, making us jump a little." You shall pay with your lives and your light shall parish in the darkness of hell. You shall become one of us, cursed beings." I damn well wasn't going to die in hell...I mean listen to it, it just sounds wrong to die in hell.

" It's no talkin to em Link, he's just a hack whos so cursed that he cannot trust anyone. Lets finish this and return to the steel boat." No...this can't be happening, I know Dracula has some connection with these beings, their to gentle to be regular stalfos." Who is the one that cursed you!" I said, completly ignoring what Kaiten said.

The creature arose from his sitting place." It was indeed the one you spoke of Dracula. He attacked our village and took us hostage, he told us ' we will never rest in peace unless the one with the light comes'. I'm sure your not that person." The one with the light...I thought. Maybe...I got it! I looked around the room as ghostly dead men began surrounding us." Now you will die!" " For long!" I countered pulling out the master sword and raising it into the air.

The light from the sword shined all around the room causing the deceased soldiers to squirm from the light now plagued their memorys." No! You can't be him!" The leader yelled charging at me, I blocked his attack and stood there in a dead lock him until finally, he gave up." You are the Hero Of Time, are you not?" I shook my head.

"Link..." Malon finally whispered." This means you are the Hero of the living and the dead." I looked at the master sword." Yes I am...but how do you know the prophecys?" I asked. Noi one knew the prophecys except those who were sensative.

"Yes and the only reason Malon and I know is because he told us. How does the underworld know this?" The creature now stood up straight and bowed." Forgive me lord...master of the light." Why is this guy bowing to me..." Dracula is very hard to find. His brides have the power to keep him hidden from demon and human eyes. It is said that he doesn't exist in the human or underworld but in between." Well this was confusing...we had to have passed this hidden place somewhere before.How would we get there?

"You mean the portal that we used to get here from the graveyard." Kaiten said, walking up beside me. The decaying skeletons backed off as the leader approached Link." You are the key to pass the forbidden place. Only true light can pass through darkness. If you can succesfully defeat Dracula, we will be free'd from this terrible curse."

" I have one more question for you," The skeletal leader turned as if listening," Does he weild a legendary artifact of the goddesses?" I knew this was a harsh question but I had to find out somehow, Malon was getting tired and fast, I had to let her rest. The creature's boney jaw began to move," Yes he does. That staff is the only thing that binds us to this world."

Then at that point I knew, that this staff was causing massive amounts of sorrow through the living and the dead and i was one step closer to finding Dracula...somehow.

_**WOW Dreamweaver is my only reviewer but I dont care! One reveiw is all I need to complete this story! Special thanks this Dreamweaver!**_


	5. Chapter Four

The World Of The Undead

Chapter Four: The River Of Sticks

People often told me of great rivers that carried the lives of the dead ones down into good hell, but I always thought that was a myth. The fates who determined everyones lives killed when they wanted to kill, basically shaping the future in what they wanted it to be. I often pondered on these stories from pure curiosity. I personally don't think they ever existed. Now here I am, at a river where ghosts float to the end of time.

I stood there over looking the river that the skeleton leader had told me find. He gave me a blood filled sack and a scroll to look for one called Keaton of northern rock. He was suppose to know the were abouts of Dracula. This blood was suppose to lure him out as I called his name, Kaiten stayed with Malon at the castle to ensure her safety and let her rest.

I sat there by the river of beings and continued calling out the name holding the pack of blood until a strange being walked from it's sures. It was a ghostly figure, but it looked human with firey red eyes and black hair. He spoke in a faint but hard voice," I am the one you seek..." I stood up quickly over seeing this small child. e looked no more than ten years old! And he knows the werabouts of Dracula?

"I am Keaton...and you bring blood?" He asked. I nodded and looked at the red pack I had in my hand." Have come to ask you of a certain beings location...his name is Dracula, king of Vampires." The being thought on this for awhile, slowly rubbing it's chin." First you must cross the river of sticks and enter the valley of the forgoten. Then find a raft that will take you through the rest of the acid filled lake, across the lake will be a portal between the underworld and the world of the living..." The little boy stopped and looked at the blood." Now about that blood..." I handed it to him and he was on his way.

I sat down," This is taking longer than I thought...but I'm still having suspiction about that monk Ajax...how did he know so much about the master sword?" I whispered to no one inparticular. I looked at the red and white sky," I have more to deal with in this Dracula character. And his wives...who were they?" I looked at the wide river and wondered, how was I suppose to get across anyway?

"Malon we should go find Link now...Malon?" Kaiten felt her head, she was burning up!"uh oh...Links gonna kill me..." He muttered. He picked Malon up and put her on his sleeping mat. He then pulled out a small cloth and wettened it with his canteen and laying it on her head." Thats no good, she won't be better until tomorrow sometime...maybe later." I walked back into the room with confidence and the information that I needed, not noticing Malon on the sleeping mat. Kaiten just watched as I took out a sheet of paper and started writing something down, he looked surprised that i didn't really see Malon on the mat.

" Uh Link?" Kaiten called as I just finished writing what I was writing. I turned back to look at him, and then glanced at Malon." Wow Malon must be tired...why's she sweating so badly?" I know that had to be the dumbest question I ever asked, something was definatly wrong with her. Her face was turning bright red and sweat poured down her face ." Hey whats wrong with her?" Kaiten shook his head," She has a fever, we should stay the night here..."

I walkd over to Malon and sat down by her sleeping form. She looked so cute while sleeping, her eyes were just beautiful, no matter how bad the envirnment was in the underworld. It was even better when she looked at you with her eyes open, then she always got me with her head tilted to the side...I do confess I like her a lot, but it ain't no way I'm tellin her that.

Malon squirmed, and for the first time in about an hour her eyes opened. See there they were, those purple gorgeous eyes," Link I don't feel so good...feels like my stomachs about to explode." I shushed her." You should go back to sleep..." She looked delerious, her eyes were swirving from my face to the ceiling, trying to keep focus.

But then I heard something I never thought I'd hear, her small faint voice peircing my ear with words un imaginable,"I love you..." My eyes shot open wide and I finally knew why, it was because I loved her too. My heart pounded harder in my chest, it's not like I ever had a girl tell me that before. It was surprising to me, almost as if it was real, but she was delerious, could she have been kidding?

She slowly drifted off to sleep as I picked her up slowly." Kaiten we gotta go, I know the way to Dracula." Kaiten stood up as if ready to go. He didn't say anything, his eyes were growing baggy but we couldn't rest yet. I looked over to the side of the hallway where I small carrage sat by the wall. Maybe I could use that to carry Malon on. I sat her down in the carrage and picked it up, following Kaiten the rest of the way out of the castle in the direction of the river of sticks. The strange one told me that there would be a raft North up the river. So...thats where we went.

We followed the river for hours until we finally saw the raft, docked by the river. Inside the raft was a standing skeleton of a human being with a pedal in his left hand and a sword in his right. We approached it catiously and stood before it, observing the raft." Well looks like that guys gonna have to go." I said picking Malon up." Yeah wouldn't want him coming to life while we're riding across." Kaiten said jokingly. But then the skeletons head moved and looked in our direction...well I wouldn't say looked because it has no eyes...I have no clue what to say but it's movin! Then after one long minute f staring it spoke," I am your host across the river of sticks, if you want a ride, all aboard now..." It's voice was cracking up and it's bones have way blown away, but it was our ride and we needed it badly, for Malons sake and those stalfos warriors back there.

We all got onto the raft and sat down on the little seats and as soon as we sat down, the skeleton began rowing his raft across the river. I opened my canteen of water and put some down Malons mouth, making sure she isn't as bad as I thought. The river of sticks was very wide indeed, I looked into it and could the souls of many dead ones that died a horrible death or a silent one. Either way, we all would probably be coming here soon no matter what, I just didn't want it to be now. Kaiten slept by the front where the skeleton was paddling the raft while I sat in the back with Malon, she was getting worse.

An hour later I felt the boat jolt to a stop, starling Kaiten and I from our rest, The skeleton had gone silent again, it was then that I noticed that we had hit land, looking up from the boat I realized that this valley was indeed forgotten, the sures were a dealy red and as I looked farther into the island I noticed the acid water on the other side, that was going to take awhile to get to.

"Hey Link, I'll carry Malon for you if you want, just to inherit some of the load. Hey she really is gettin bad." I noticed this and took special care when jumping off of the raft. I had to get her to safetly before she got worse, this fever she's having is rising and I don't know what to do. And I say again," What would Zelda do in this situation."


	6. Chapter Five

The World of the Undead

_**DreamWeaver- Haha yeah I mispelled styx. I was thinkin it was wrong in some way haha, thanks for all your reveiws! **_

Chapter Five: Taking Back Sunday Part 1

As we walked across the the endless desert, I realized how long a walk it was, but when I accually looked at the salty, acid water I realized it wasn't really there. Something slowly faded into veiw, and the closer we got, the better Malon was feeling, until we came up close, eye to eye with thing and figured it wasn't just a thing, but a castle. It stood at least one hundred feet tall and behind it was a mountain of sorts. I could see a draw bridge a little farther down, so I sat Malon down as she was able to walk now and walked towards it.

I looked back at my comrades. The drawbridge slowly came down and stopped in front of a moat of what looked like acid filled water. I geuss they have no pure water down here do they?" Malon stay behind me," I ordered. Kaiten stepped up, ready for what was about to oppose us, when we saw two figures coming from the smoke inside." Hey something smells delicious..." Said Kaiten sniffing the air. I sniffed to and smelled food, which is what we didn't have for a long long time.

The two figures turned out to be a tall man that was human with long blonde hair and a robe that was white and reached down to his ankles. His ears were long like a Hylians and his eyes big and brown. The other man wore tights all over his body with a clothe chest plate and two shin gairds. His boots were the same color as his tights, a greyish black with silver bonds on the sides. His hair was jet black and short matching his dark brown eyes." Welcome to Prelais, city of merchants. I am prince Henry the third and this is my advisor, Marcus." We bowed and shook hands.

I didn't know what to say, talking to royalty in the underworld? You gotta be kidding me. The prince blinked again and sighed," Alas, my Kingdom has been taken over by the one called Dracula...Pelais is my hometown so I chose to stay here." I looked up and this." Wait so your sayin Dracula is behind this as well?" Asked a confused Kaiten.

Malon came out of the open finally having enough stength to speak," If you could tell us anything about Dracula, we would surely appreciate it..." I smiled at her remark and she smiled back. The prince rubbed his chin, thinking hard." I'm sure you'v heard of the valley of the dead, am I right?" I nodded, remembering what the dead one I met at the river of Styx.

" I know you must be wondering why we're humans and living down here." I nodded again and so did Malon, as we walked into the castle." We were cursed a long long time ago to stay down here. Every now and then a large Demon attacks, but casualties are few."

" Wow..." Malon said with amazment in her bright purple eyes," Dracula really rules the underworld with an iron fist doesn't he..." I agreed, first the dead soldiers and now real live humans! What was happening next!

" Every sunday..." I was confused by this remark but listened as he went on," Every Sunday, a new Demon comes, sometimes an army of them will. We were planning on finding Dracula and settling the score, but we don't know where to look." I started to ask who were "We" When I looked around myself, there were a lot of people in small cottages and smoke evrywhere. Women and children and even dogs were so filthy...it's like a completly blown Earth.

I could also see gaurds wearing heavy darkish gold chain mail under their armour. They were humans alright..." Well we're looking for Dracula, and maybe we can help." I said examining the Mastersword. I looked at it's anchient Hylian Markings and it's painted steal handle made of pure gold." Besides we'd love to help you people out!" Malon added, smiling.

What the hell was I getting myself into now...it just so happens that tomorrow is Sunday. But maybe i can use this to my advantage. We were going to stay in the prince's masion that night...well if there ever was daylight here. Kaiten went somewhere and hasn't come back, hope he knows where to go.

" So how do you keep your defense up around here?" I asked, breaking the silence on the walk to the mansion. The prince looked up and spoke with words I never heard anybody else say but me in my life," Well we're in hell, so we keep a tight defense, a big wall surrounds us on all sides. Everytime we have a battle , we only get one casualtie...if that keeps up, by the end of next year we won't even have an army."

Suddenly, from behind the clouds above us swirled clouds like I'v never seen before,I large demon bird floated above the village." What in the hell is that!" I said, looking up at the giant bird." Why today? It's not Sunday! How can this be!" The prince argued and yelled," Get ready for battle!"

This caused a big uprising in the towns people as they ran through the streets grabbing things they needed and went inside of their house's." Hey Kaiten where'd you run off to!" I called out through the crowd, but then I lost the prince in all the soldiers that were running toward the gate. I could see balls of light forming outside of the wall, the Demons must have been coming, but why, todays Saturday. But then I looked around and finally notcied," Malon!"

"Over here Link!" I heard from behind me and found Malon with her bow in hand and arrow loaded,pointed at me! Oh great Farore what is she doing!" Malon wait no!" I cried when she shot the arrow and hit a lizafo demon that was coming up on me. I turned around shocked and looked at Malon with my mouth wide open. She giggled and loaded another arrow." Thanks Malon." I said hugging her for a brief moment. She nodded and shot another arrow.

I then finally pulled out my Master Sword and began chopping down as many demons as possible. The demons seemed to keep on coming! I'v never been in a fool all out battle like this one before, this was war." Hey Malon! Get to higher ground, you'll be safer!" I called out to her on the balcony shooting away. She nodded and ran to the top of the building.

Dracula must have wanted to finish these people off for good, cause I saw soldiers falling left and right like rocks falling from a bucket. I looked around for Kaiten but he was nowhere to be seen. Slicing through another lizafo warrior I ran through the crowd of Demons, killing as I went. I spotted the Prince at the gate on his horse fending off the monsters. I took a quick glance at Malon on the roof balcony on the building to see if she was ok and ran towards the gate.

But when I reached the gate a Giant demon with a heavy axe, swung down at me with a heavy force strong enough to break steel. I dodged the attack and sliced at him with my sword, but he dodged, picking up strength to swing another heavy blow again. I ducked this one and bacled off. He continued killing soldeirs untill I caught my balance finally and movedin, only to be hit by the dull side of his axe. I crouched to my knees in pain as I looked at my hand where I clutched my wound. I was bleeding furiously and it didn't stop.

The mighty giant rose for another strike until I saw a blade go through his chest, visible only to me. I could see the blade slowly being removed from his back and the one that had saved my life. It was none other than Kaiten. I frowned," Where the hell were you?" I asked sarcastically. He helped me to my feet and looked at my side, gasping hard." I know i know that stupid giant hit me with his axe.

" Well it's a good thing your alive...but where's..." Before he could say the word of his sentance we heard a scream from above the roof where Malon was fending off with her bow. Monsters were attacking her!" Oh nice job genius, how are we gonna save her this time?" Kaiten remarked, a small bead of sweat rolling down his head. I took out my bow and pulled out a silver arrow Malon made especially for times like this.

Kaiten looked with curiosity as I took aim at the monster that was attacking Malon on the roof," Watch and learn good friend." I said letting the arros fly. It flew and flew until it had hit it's target hard, making it hit the floor with a sound that even I could hear from all the way over here, a loud" PLUMP" and the sound of Malon gasping from the shock of my arrow. She looked down at us and sighed.

" Hey we gotta go get to her," I said beginning to run through the crowd of disaster, follow by Kaiten. I turned to look back at the prince as his horse was stripped from him and he was now fighting on land. Kaiten pulled out his spare sword and his regular one and began slicing and dicing through the Demons that got in our way. The clouds were going blacker and the wind was rising, lightning struck across the sky and thunder formed to be a loud ground shaker. The Demons seemed to fall back a little but there were still many left.

I havne't had anything like this happen since Ganondorfs fall. As a matter of fact this underworld place looks just like the alternate timeline where Ganon used to reign.

Malon seemed to be alright up there, But I didn't want to leave her alone with all these crazy things running around, they just suprised us out of nowhere. I never even had a chance to eat or meet the prince yet. Kaiten was knocked back when I stalchild weilding a heavy sword appeared and swung at us. We rolled oppsite sides and attacked the demon head on. It's spiraly golden eyes looking down at us with hatred of humans. I swung first, missing it's head and moving around to the back. Kaiten took a good stab but the beast blocked it with it's heavy blade. Then while the beast was startled I stabbed it in the back quickly, making it squeel with anger, but the beast wasn't down yet. It turned, picking up a spear and struck me in my stomach with it. The spear broke across my body like shattering glass on a good day.

" Thats it.." Kaiten yelled, taking the sword in his left hand and throwing it like a spear, striking the creature in the back. When the creature still didn't go down he rammed his other sword in it's back as blue blood started to form around the wound it had. Finally, after a while of fighting it, the creature fell blue flame, and it's weapon fell to the ground. At that last strike, all the demons left in the immidiate area go back up the huge dragon like creature in the sky and disappear between the red clouds that cover the heavens. I was releived when Malon finally exited the building and hugged me so fast my eyes went blury.

" Link your ok!" She said looking up at me. I looked at her with a kooky look and remarked," Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Malon giggled, but stopped hard when she discovered my side bleeding," Link your bleeding!"

"Yeah yeah it's no big deal, got hit by the dull side of an axe, it'll heal." I said smiling at her. She didn't seem to like that fact that I was hurt and smiling about it. She frowned," Hey Malon? What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked getting kinda scared. I haven't seen her with that look since the last time i was hurt severly. That was a harsh time, I was rescuing her from being bullied by older kids, fortunatly I got beat up but when I smiled and laughed about getting beat up, she never liked it. She always gave me that look that would put my on my butt.

Kaiten interupped the look quickly," Uh hey how bout we go rest somewhere?" I could tell that was a random question because Malon had looked at him like that too once. She stopped glaring at me and smiled," Ok! Lets go get something to eat I'm starved!" Phew, saved by the bell...I wonder how much longer we could keep this mission up. I knew it couldn't be for very long at least, we were almost to Dracula, beyond this city was a portal to his world. But first we must help these people and do what we can. Take back Sunday...


	7. Chapter Six

The World Of The Undead

**DreamWeaver: Again thanks for your vote, You get all the props!**

Chapter Six: Taking Back Sunday Part Two

The Prince was furious, he only had three hundred men left, enough the play defense for now. My wound was killing me, the princes maids had covered it up but it still hurt. I looked at the holy sword in front of me, the sword of evils bane. Even after all that fighting, not a drop of lizafo or stalfos blood was on it. I didn't even have to clean it.

We were in the towns helping prepare the city for another attack from the attack that was to happen today. And from what Dracula's already done it looks like it's only going to get worse. The clouds were already swirling, but slowly.

Malon bought a new quiver full of arrows that she most likely needed. She was a warrior alright, and a pretty good partner. I stopped worrying about her being here, because she can pretty much take care of herself. And thinking about her made me start thinking about back home in Hyrule.

Hyrule was my home, no particular house...I was a wanderer and I lived anywhere I could get comfortable. Not like I really was welcome anywhere, with this mark on my left and the sword on my back, I was considered more of a villan than a hero. I didn't get why people feared me, but as people say, fear leads to anger and thats exactly what i did. It always happens to heros, their hated after a short period of time. The sky swirled faster and faster and I could already see the demons forming in white balls towards the sky. This time was different, first two bat-human like creatures appeared. They had teeth of a lion and they were naked but show nothing, claws were on their hands and feet and their hair long. I think it's safe to beleive these were females.

Theres only two of them? They made screechy noise's that peirced out ears, making us yell with horror. Then I felt something...Quickly with out even thinking I ran towards the gate of the great wall and up the stairs where the arhcers were waiting to fire on what ever was coming up the dirty sand hills. I looked even harder and noticed something walking very slowly...REDEADS a lot of them! But that wasn't all, I could also see their leathal fighters, the iron knuckles...Dracula really wants them dead...

" Malon! Kaiten come quick!" I heard their foot steps come up the stairs as their feet hit the wooden planks. They gasped at what they saw as well and I nodded." We got one hell of a fight on our hands." The redeads moved onto the wall slowly. I wonder how they were going to get into the city without being shot by fire arrows and being burned to death. The stalfos warriors were another story...

Slowly they climbed the walls with ladders, I tried knocking them down but if i tried any farther I'd fall with it. There was no other motive but to fight." Hey Kaiten! Get Malon to safety!" " Right!" He yelled as he picked up Malon and ran down the stairs. Suddenly as if out of nowhere a lizafo jumped on my bad, I pulled a dagger of his side and stabbed him with it.

The two demons that flew out of the sky at first were staying back but now they were engaging, picking soldiers up and throwing them into the crowds of redeads and other monsters. I dodged another strike from a stalfos and rolled around to the side, avoiding a swing from it's mace. Then I kicked it in the chest, shattering it's rib cage, and while doing that I stabbed another lizafo to death. Suddenly one of the flying demons from the air swooped down and almost grabbed me as I moved aside.

It looked like they were coming back down for another swoop but I grabbed their foot instead and started hacking at it. It's partner threw me off and started attacking other soldiers.

I saw Kaiten coming up the stairs, killing creatures as he went. I ran over to him, dodging another swing from a moblin and slicing it's throat." Yah know, It's kinda fun fighting these things..." Kaiten laughed and stabbed another demon.

Then as if from out of nowhere a ball of light engulfed the entire city. Everything went up in flames and the last thing I could was Kaiten yelling my name before he went up into the white light as well.


	8. Chapter Seven

The World Of The Undead

Chapter Eight: Dracula Shows himself and his true terror rages

"Ugh..." I moaned.." Where am I..." My eyes slowly opened to nothing as I was blinded by something. I couldn't see a thing!" Malon!" I called out." Kaiten! Where are you!" But nothing answered and I felt alone...scared for some reason, like something could have happend to those two.

" Wait I remember..." I felt around myself blindly, looking for my ocarina." Some white light came from the sky...but what happend next?" I reached the ocarina and pulled it out in from of my face. I couldn't see it!" What in Dins name!" I threw it back into my pouch and slowly got up, making sure I don't fall back from the on going pain in my head.

Suddenly from the distance I could hear a small faint voice call out to me, calling my name," Link..." it whispered. I jumped when I first heard it and thought that maybe another one of those monsters had survived the blast, but when the thing said my name again I realized it was Malon on the ground somewhere, I just couldn't see anything! Only bits and peice's of the world before me." Malon! Call my name again! Keep talking!"

" Link...I'm here..." It was getting fainter and I still couldn't see. But tripped over something and quickly got up and started to walk off when I heard her voice again, and it came from the thing i tripped over. Quickly I jumped down and hugged Malon with a huge sigh of releif." Malon! are you ok!" I asked. Suddenly my vision came back to me and I could see her and the world around me, it's poison air sickening my lungs.

" I'll be fine Link..." She put up and a hand and pointed to the right and I turned my head in the direction, spotting Kaiten out cold on a broken part of the wall that used to be up fifty feet high." Whoa...Kaiten looks kinda knocked up doesn't he." I said with a little bit of humor. I picked Malon up and put her on my back while walking over to Kaiten and his sleeping form there on the ground. His cloak was torn off leaving his green tunic and black pants. That reminded me...where was my hat?

Slowly I shook him awake and he got up with a start, doing as I did, holding his head and looking around. He didn't seem to notice we were there at first but he shook his head looked straight ahead like he was trumpitized for a second." Kaiten?" I said to him, keeping notice that he might be temporarily blinded as I was.

"Yeah..." he responded and looked at me. Yep, he was alright. We had to hurry out of this world, it was getting hard to live here. Dracula still hasn't shown himself and I was getting impatient.

" Ok guys we gotta go, the sooner we beat Dracula the better." Kaiten looked at me and laughed," HAH, you got that right, I'm so homesick it's a shame." I laughed again until suddenly an urge to caugh came up on me.

" Link are you alright?" Malon asked, looking at my throat turn red." Yeah I'm fine," I lied. In reality I was in so much pain, my left arm started to hurt so badly that I felt like slaying myself right here and now.

Kaiten got up with a start and brushed himself off, Malon helped him while I finished coughing." Hey..." I said with a very strained voice," You two need to..." I coughed again," Rest up a bit." Now it was getting worse and the pain in my left hand began to get deeper. The master sword resinated with a dark blue and the light shined through the sheath. What was happening to me now?

" Link...you don't look so good." Kaiten was right, something was wrong with me. I took my gauntlet off of my left arm and looked at the back of my hand. There, in the center on the back-side was the mark of the triforce, shining with all it's might, and the bottom left triangle, the triforce of courage stung so badly. Suddenly I fell on the ground, but for some reason I fealt myself began to change, and then...it all stopped.

" What the hell was that!" I yelled looking at the back of my hand where the triforce lay."Somethings coming..."

After I said that the red ground started to shake, I didn't know what was happening, all I knew that something was coming, and fast.

A thick smog covered the air and we lost ourselves in the mist, I couldn't my own hand in front of my face, neither could I see Kaiten or Malon. Then from farther in the mist I could hear cries up help, and they sounded like Kaitens! When I started running towards the sound I tripped over a red stone and fell flat on my face, this wasn't the time to get up and brush myself off, but when I got up to start running again, I then heard Malons voice in the distance, screaming for help.

" Hang on Mal I'm coming!" I screamed but this time I ran into something that no one would expect, at first I thought it was a large stone blocking my path to Malon but as I looked at it's shadow I saw that it had a human shape and from behind it was looked like bat wings!

The thing spoke to me with a deep voice," Looking for this?" It asked with a soft cackle. He held up Malon by her back and showed her to me, the smoke began to clear and the creatures face came into veiw, something evil and terrible. I knew who this was and I could barely control my fear. Dracula had shown himself.

" What do you want with us!" I yelled at him, keeping my eye dead on Malon. The creature just laughed," You have no idea whoa Dracula really is do you." He cackled again with his voice cracking nastilly, his large white fangs showing in the light from above." Think back hard Link, who do you think I am?"

He knew my name? He must have been spying on us, but who could he be? I thought about this until he finally made his move, throwing Malons limp body at me and growing wings from his discusting back and flieing into the air." Let us duel Link." As he said this I sat Malon down nearby and drew the master sword. I saw the legendary staff he held in his hand." You shall die right here and now!" The beast swooped down at me with the staff and clashed into my sword. The force pushed me to my rump and made me roll a little ways away.

" Damn you..." I whispered and got back up. He came down for a second attack but I dodged this one and jumped on ity's back. We flew threw the air fighting, sword to fang as his feet clung to my waist. Dracula slashed again and again with his claws, making me block every attack. The master sword cried for help as it shook from the terrible blows of Draculas claws." I don't know who you are yet..." I said, raising my sword again." But I'll find out soon!" I brought it down hard on the leg that was holding me captive, making the beast drop me to ground.

I rolled as pain hit me from the hardness of the ground, my left arm must have been broken. Looking up I saw Dracula squeeling from the pain in his leg, and i was helpless to it, for my arm was broken and I had no arrows. Slowly Dracula recovered and once again I raised my sword in my right hand, and as the monster swooped down again through the smoke in the smoggy air I looked at his face hard and finally noticed who it was.

" You know what, I enjoy fighting you...but you have been much of a threat to me, and it's time to end your life." The beast came down on my sword hard, knocking it out of my hand and sending me flieing into a nearby rock. Blood rose from my forehead and arms." I can read minds. You want to leave here for one reason." I looked up at him, frowning hard and grinding my teeth." You want Malon don't you." My frown turned into a shocked face and my body went helpless.

" How would you know?" I asked, still shocked that he'd say something like that." How would an ugly beast like you know the feeling of loving someone when they don't love you back." Dracula laughed and held his staff up to my neck." I have way more wives than you can ever have young Link."

I laughed. I don't know what came over me but i just kept laughing and looked at him with a grin," Your Ajax." This caught him off gaurd and gave me a chance to pick up my sword." You lured us here...and how can one such as I pose a threat to you?"

Ajax took awhile to respond. He seemed to be day dreaming but I knew if I'd attack now I'd have a risk of loosing my arm, which was fracured. I could feel it...I took a step forward cautiously but when my foot hit the ground I was tackled by the creature, being slung to the ground. This time I didn't let go of the Master Sword. It only took Ajax a moment to realize that my sword had peirced right above his heart, paralizing him for a short while.

" Hah...you have no power over the Hero Of Time." Well what do you know I did it. Now all I had to do was find Kaiten...where ever he was. I turned and took one last look at the beast known as Dracula, and picked up Malon on the way." Kaiten!" I yelled, but he was nowhere to be seen, it's like he disappeared in the mist.

Malon regained her composuer, and I was glad, she was starting to get heavy...She budged one time and slowly her eyes opened, showing the beautiful purple that put a curse on any mans eyes that would look at her.

"Malon are you alright?" I called back to her, but there was an unusual silence, but I kept walking. The silence began to make me worried that there was something perminantly wrong with her this time and that she could be seriously hurt. Kaiten was here somewhere, and once we found him we had to find a way back out of the underworld.

"Link...watch..." I heard Malon choke, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. She was so horse from the blast that Dracula gave her to the back of the neck. I answered her only with a soft "hm?" but still I kept walking. Something was wrong and I could feel it, theres just that feeling where something isn't right, like theres no doubt that something may be following you. And then I finally picked up the courage to look back...and there I saw him, grinning with horrible eyes. Wings sprouted from his back and he seemed ready to take me down once more, Dracula was still alive.

" Malon it's time to go!" I turned and started running as fast as I could back to the exploding volcano, to try and make it out of this world, Kaiten was still nowhere to be seen...but I didn't have a choice did I? Dracula swooped down and knocked Malon and I to the ground, this caused my arm to hurt again as it was still shattered.

" And now...Link...The end of The Hero Of Time!" He raised his claw at me, as he brought it down I closed my eyes and pain washed over my shattered arm, but I felt nothing, not a scratch on the cheek or brush of my hair. Slowly i opened my eyes and looked at Malon as she looked back at me, and together we both looked at an unsuspecting arrow in the middle of Draculas belly.

A figure approached, limping on his left leg and emitting blood from his torso. A smile covered his dirty face." Well guys looks like I picked a good time to show up!" He laughed and coughed one good time and shot one more arrow into Draculas back." That ones for my arm..." He shot another one that hit right above the top rib and right below the neck of Dracula, peircing his wing." And that ones for my friends."

I found this as the opportunity to get my shots in. I drew the master sword from it's sheath, wincing with pain from my arm as I did so." And this...is for messing with the wrong person." Stepping one foot in front of the other, my feet got faster and faster until my feet couldn't even be seen. Then with one stab to the chest from my blade of evils bane, Dracula fell, and an aura containing the portal back to Hyrule emerged.

The wave of light made us close our eyes, for we weren't used to the sunlight being down here so very long..." Well guys...this is what we've been waiting for. Time to go home." A blue bubble formed as I said this and showed a picutre of Hyrule castle. We stepped in one by one starting with Malon, and our bodys engulfed into the white lights of home.

**Two days later...**

The sun was beginning to rise and this meant more work for Malon as she rose up out of her bed. She looked down on her floor where her slippers were, but was still tired from the previous two days of returning from a long trip.

She yawned one time and pulled off her night robe and put on her farm dress and purple pants which she used to do her chores in. After a short breakfast she left the house to the stables, and on to her first chore. Her father had been mad that she was gone for the so long and was even more furious that she came back bruised up like she was. This didn't bother her as it didn't do anything to the young maiden emotionally.

So the young one walked on to the stable and when she opened the door, into the darkness that sorrounded the resting place of the cows, a large green figure jumped out, nearly killing her heart!

" What? No get off of me you swine!" She yelled pushing the person off, but she heard laughing and that laugh she heard could only mean that this was one person." Link."

" Haha Malon your way to up-tight! You should take it easy from these chores for a while and come on another adventure with us!"I had been waiting the entire night in the stables with those stinking cows...only to give her something...

"I'v had enough adventures for once in my life Link, now if you would excuse me, I have chores to do!" She fussed." Besides haven't you learned anything from the last Adventure you had? We nearly died!" I laughed at that."Whats so funny!" She yelled.

" Thats the best thing about adventures...you never kmow whats going to happen..." I felt all emotional...and I think it was coming from what Dracula said...and what he said was true. I wanted her. And now was the time to get her.

" What do you mean by that?" Malon had been mad at the fact that I probably dragged her into the black hole, but in the beginning it was she that followed me. I looked deep into her purple eyes and she looked into my blue eyes with the same look. My heart was thumping, and I could tell hers was doing the same. Our faces got closer together and our lips touched; and for the first time in my whole life I had accually felt something...Love.

Malon pulled out slowly, with her arms around my waste. I personally thought it was because we were accually making out in a filthy barn, but thats what we are. Crazy Hylians on the greatest adventure of all...

**The End**

_Ok stay tuned for an _Epilogue that will take place soon. It'll be good! Dont miss it!


	9. Epilogue

The World Of The Undead

_**These AWESOME people reveiwed for this story!**_

_**Lyndarsia- Thank you for tip, I'll use it with pride haha**_

_**Dreamweaver-You really inspired me to finish this story THANK YOU**_

_**Terces-Yeah I love combining like, myths and legends together, for example I thought it would be an awesome idea to put the river of styx in here.**_

_**NOW ON TO EPILOGUE! WOOOOOO**_

Epilogue- Here we go, here we go again...

If you think I had my fun times with Malon there in that barn, then you have a sick mind, but after that night I spent a lot more time with Malon. The sun never set on our love. Kaiten returned to the forest and all was to be back to normal, I again became a lonely wanderer around Hyrule, seeking the best adventures no one had ever taken before.

It was that day, when I met up with Kaiten, about three weeks after our return. I had to decide something...and this was to be a hard choice.

We met on the river outside of the main castle and sat there in silence until the sun had gone down, I tingled with my earring and even swung my sword around for a little bit. Kaiten then laid out in the grass and watched the stars, being lost in their wonder and gaze. Of course I had to be the one to break the silence, I mean besides all that lovey dovy stuff, I was still the hyper one." When do you think I should it?" I asked suddenly. This took Kaiten out of his world.

" Link relax, the time will come, I for one say you wait another year, your only fifteen for cryin out loud!" Kaiten fell back into the grass and this time I fell suit, throwing my hands behind my head and looking at the brightest star I could see." Besides Link, your the Hero Of Time, you shouldn't be worrying about things like thatf until your at least twenty."

"But most guys do that at sixteen! I have to make my choice soon!" Kaiten sighed and I laughed. He never did get my mind sometimes." I mean honestly, what chance does I guy like me have of wooing a girl like Malon huh?"

There was a short pause as we watched the stars move across the sky. Kaiten seemed to have been getting tired of my talking and almost fell asleep." I agree she is a jewel. But come on Link your famous, you can probably get any girl you wanted in Hyrule. The ladys love you. Probably the best girl you could get is Zelda...but I'm not gonna even go into that category right now."

" Ok ok fine...at least help me pick a date when I can do it." I never have in my whole life blushed so badly, it is true that I like Malon and that she's a year younger than I.

The wheels of fayt turned, and a man walked up to us slowly, hovering above our heads. I looked at him for a moment, and then quickly drew my blade. In an instant I had my blade up to his neck, ready to cut his red. But the man wimpered in response," Please don't kill me! I have a letter from my lady Zelda! Please read it!"

Kaiten took the letter and shoed the man off as he and I clasped heads to look at the letter. Slowly he unrolled it and put it up in the moon light so we could see the royal writing. It read:

_Dear Link,_

_You as the Hero Of Time are invited to a ball next monday to celebrate my wedding of the prince of a foriegn land. You may bring one friend to the party, and I will personally make sure you are dressed well. Until then!_

_Princess Zelda._

"Wow..." Kaiten spat out." Maybe Malons going!"

"Your kidding...but Malon is in favor of Zelda, so maybe..." I grabbed Kaiten by the arm." Your coming with me!"

"WHAT! I'm sorry but I'm not the royal type." Kaiten grinned." Besides what am I gonna do here anyway?"

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not, but first I need you to do something for me. I need you to ask Malon if she also got invited." I jacked him up, and he got a little scared.

"GAH ok fine!" Yelled Kaiten." But I won't like it. Where are we going to learn how to dance anyway?"

That struck some sense into my brain right there...where are we going to learn how to dance? Who would teach some ragidy travelers how to dance? But then an idea came up and Kaiten saw the look in my eyes.

"Oh no Link, what kind of idea have you come up with..."

The forest was quiet this evening and all the children lay in their beds asleep, except one that never slept, all cause she didn't need to. She always sat in her comfortable chair, reading an enormous book with her green eyes going back and forth across the page.

Slowly the girl shut her book and looked at her door as two unsuspecting strangers walked in. It was of course Kaiten and I, and yes, she was the one that we were going to ask to teach us how to dance. Saria knew everything, from ballet to swing dancing.

"Hi Saria...well we'v been invited to a ball and we really need to learn how to dance...so..." I had my head down, watching Sarias mouth get bigger with her childish lips, forming into a smile." Will you help us?"

Saria just laughed and rolled on the floor, this was so embarrasing to us! She soon regained her composuer and looked at us with watery eyes." So who are you two trieing to woo now?" Kaiten looked shocked but I elbowed him in the side, making him wave a fake smile.

" Well...we'v been invited to a royal ball...and we don't know how to dance." I explained. Saria looked down for a moment and looked back up at Link, seeming to messure his height.

"Ok...let me go get my ocarina. I'll have you two ready to dance in no time!" Saria smiled. I was accually going to learn how to dance, something I never thought I'd need to do. I didn't even think Saria might know how to dance, but as a matter of fact I don't even know where she learned it! All I knew was that I had six days to learn it.

The days went by quickly, I had learned to dance and Kaiten following my ever steps, of course since Saria was so short Kaiten and I had to be partners much to our dismay. Saria played many toons with her ocarina and also taugfht us how to dance, and by Monday, we were so confident that I nearly got sick with nervousness.

The castle was large and people were walking into the entrance from the draw bridge. The sun was going down, and that meant the ball was going to start, so Kaiten and I hurried through the crowd and finally made it to the main castle where we would finally meet up with Zelda.

When we finally entered a nurse walked us to Zelda, personal room, which was an office like shape, a desk and a red carpet leading from the door to the table. On the table was a quill and ink, plus some other sheets. Sitting at the table was none other than the princess herself burried in her work. I slowly knocked on the door and took her out of her concentration.

"Link! It's so good to see you!" Zelda and I embraced for a short period, I'm surprised she remembers me...

"Wait...Zel...you remembered me this whole time?" I asked confused, looking at Kaiten.

"Of course I do! As a matter of fact it seems I'm the only one that knows of your quest through time...none of the other sages remember." Zelda glance at Kaiten." Who might this gentlemen be?"

Kaiten bowed, making Zelda laugh," I'm Kaiten, a friend of Link." I could tell Kaiten was trying to gain strength, but he knew it would never work ,with Zelda.

"Oh sir Kaiten, you don't have to bow. A friend of Links is a friend of mine. Now...you two stink and you look horrible!" Heheh thanks for the commplement Zel." I'll have you washed up and dressed for the ball in time! Ugh...Maiden!" Yelled Zelda. A women walked into the door and bowed to Zelda," Please can you have these two washed and dressed?" She handed the maiden a letter." And of course you are also invited!"

The maid seemed very happy. Her face lit up like a bon fire!" Yes mam!She yelled, smiling." Come with me your two, come now." She pushed us out of the door, and the last part of Zelda I could see was her waving her hand.

The ball had started and we seemed a little late. I walked through the door first, watching all the girls eyes light up as they saw me in my new royal outfit. Zelda knew i liked tunics to the point where I couldn't go without them, so she had me a special made, white tunic with black armour around the middle flairing the triforce simble. I had on black underpants and a black under shirt underneath with new leather gauntlets and leather boots. And lets not forget the white hat, something I will never give up. Also a flowing purple cape strapped around my shoulders.

As I walked on to stand on the right hand side of Zelda in the throne table, Kaiten walked through the door and once again all of the ladys eyes lit up. Kaiten was now wearing white pants, thick all around with sandles and a white long sleeved shirt also thick in the center and on the sleeves. Over his chest was a black vest, and on his back, his sword. He just never parted with it, like me.

Kaiten joined Zelda and I to watch the men and women dance across the floor to the beautiful music that was playing. I didn't see her...she wasn't there! I reached across Zelda and poked Kaiten, getting his attention." Kaiten...I thought you told me she was coming!"

He made a face," She is Link, just calm down she'll be here. Theres still people coming in the door." I was getting kind of anxous, and nervous to say the least. How was I suppose to take it, I'v never asked a question like this before.

After the song was through everyone clapped, cheering on the people that danced in the middle of the floor. Zelda stood up and clapped her hands twice, silencing the people." People of Hyrule and of the native lands of Termina! I would like to welcome Prince Galehad! My soon to be husband!"

After she said this everyone clapped, including Kaiten and I, and a man walked in with his left arm clasped with an old women that must have been his mom. I looked through the crowd as I watched and there, directly in front of me, was none of than Malon. She was also clapping, and she kept glancing back and forth at me like some confused dog. My heart sank into my stomach as I watched the people come back out on the floor to dance, and Malon grab another partner.

"Well boys, find yourselves a partner! Have som fun, if you need me I'll be dancing with my fiance." Zelda said slowly getting up and taking the Princes hand. We smiled at her and looked at each other then back to Malon.

"Link this is youre chance, don't blow it." Kaiten said, looking at Malon dance, but still she kept glancing back at me, as if she was waiting on me to come get her from her partner to dance. The music slowed down and everyones dancing also slowed. This was my chance to ask her what I meant to ask her for many weeks now. Goddess she looks so beautiful there in that pink dress with her hair tied back into a pony-tail.

Slowly I took a step and looked back at Kaiten as he found him a partner. I walked up to Malon and her partner, and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back, annoyed that I would butt in." May I get in?" I asked politly. He made a face and looked me up and down.

" No, this is between me and her, you wrech." Malon dropped her hands and grabbed mine." What is the meaning of this!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, but he is more of a man than you can ever be." She took my hand and began danceing while the man walked off in discust.

Dancing with her was like I was on top of the world, and I didn't want to let go of her, no matter what." Malon...I'v been meaning to ask you something." I said blushing quite a bit." But I'll need to talk to you outside in private."

"Ok, we'll go outside on the balcony, no one is out there." I nodded and we walked hand in hand, past all of the girls that awed Link for his looks, past the jealous man and out the door on to the balcony.

The moon was full and high in the sky, it was bright and in the distance we could see everything, the desert, the mountains, the lake and the forest. We could even see Lon Lon Ranch out in the middle of Hyrule Feild.

" So Link...what was it you were going to ask me?" Malon said holding my hand tightly. I looked into her eyes and pulled something out of my pocket, a small box containing a blue diamond ring to match both of our eyes.

Bending down I bowed my head, taking a quick look at Malons blushing face. Slowly I opened the box revealing the ring and silently and softly I asked that question that I'v been dieing to tell her for so long." Malon..." She held her breath and went redder than the reddest skirt you could find in Hyrules markets, even matching her red hair.

"Malon...will you marry me?" There I said it! I finally got it all out and in record time too. A tear fell from Malons eye and she looked at me.

"Yes Link, I will marry you!" Gotta say this is the best moment of my life, we embraced into a soft kiss.

I walked back in to the dance room with Malon clinging to my arm, past the jealous man, past the girls that awed Link and back on the dancing floor where we danced to our hearts content.

Suddenly the wide doors slammed open, letting in the cool breeze of the outside air. In the doorway a figure stood there with long fangs and a black cloak around him. His hair was black and his skin tanned.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yelled Zelda to the stranger in the doorway."How dare you disturb my party!"

The figure walked on into the the dance room and into the center of the floor. Spinning around, looking at all the different magic colored lights on the ceiling. And then... he stopped and looked at Malon, Kaiten and I." Link...it has been a while."

I drew the master sword and Kqaiten drew his blade. The gaurds came into the room and surrounded the strange man with his long fangs." I'm sorry my Hylian people but you cannot harm me with those petty blades!" He threw his cloak off and it was then that I realized who it was."Ajax."

Malon rammed into a gaurd and pulled off his bow and quiver full of arrows and pointed it at Ajax. Kaiten looked at me with eyes of confidance." Link...lets get em." And then we charged in with our yells of fury, watching all of the people around us look at us with their fearful gaze.

Now would I go and ruin a good story by telling you what happend? Well...that would lead us into a whole new adventure. For now...lets just say...

_**The End**_


End file.
